


Character Assessment

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Partnership, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the whole, Ryo is happy with the partner he’s been assigned at work, but Dee does have a few character flaws…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee's biggest flaw is his cavalier attitude to paperwork. And to rules. And to Ryo's personal space...’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, Act 1 and onwards.

Starting a new job was always a bit stressful; you just never knew who you would be working with and whether or not you’d get along with them. Ryo always did his best to be tolerant of colleagues, but there had been times when he’d been pushed to the limits by the outdated attitudes and prejudices of other cops.

When he’d come into the 27th Precinct that first morning, he’d been excited; newly promoted to detective, he’d been looking forward to really getting to investigate cases, and everything that involved, but more than a little nervous about finding out who he would be partnered with. Most likely it would be an older, more experienced detective, but that probably wouldn’t be such a bad thing; he’d no doubt learn a lot.

Instead, he got foisted off on a brash young detective, close to his own age, who made it clear he wasn’t happy about being stuck ‘taking care of the new child’, as he so colorfully put it. Ryo wasn’t overly happy about it either; the guy was cocky, full of himself, and judging from the dressing-down he was getting when Ryo walked into the Chief’s office, a bit of a loose cannon. Still, he’d promised himself that whoever his new partner turned out to be, he’d give them the benefit of the doubt, at least until he got to know them. First impressions weren’t always very accurate, but… just what was he being lumbered with? Even the Chief had warned him not to follow Detective Laytner’s example. It hadn’t exactly been an auspicious beginning.

Things turned out not to be as bad as Ryo had initially thought. Yes, Dee was loud, pushy, sometimes borderline obnoxious, overly friendly, and had a bad habit of getting right up in your face, but it was impossible not to like him. He had good qualities too, was honest and direct, passionate about his job, had a sharp mind, and was keenly observant, all good traits for a cop. 

Ryo was pleased to discover that he and his partner got along surprisingly well. As a new detective, he knew he still had a lot to learn about investigative procedures and techniques, but despite Dee’s initial comments, he proved to be a good teacher, always willing to answer any questions Ryo had. Once they found their groove, they worked smoothly together, complementing each other’s talents, and Ryo decided he’d been lucky to be assigned Dee as a partner. He could have done a lot worse.

Not that Dee was perfect, not by any stretch of the imagination. To Ryo’s mind, his biggest character flaw was his cavalier attitude to paperwork. He avoided it like the plague as much as possible, generally leaving the bulk of it to Ryo, which was annoying. Or was his biggest flaw the way he played fast and loose with the rules? Dee knew what they were, could quote them chapter and verse, but he only seemed to follow them when it suited him, or when he had no choice, which had got them both in trouble more than once.

Then again, perhaps the worst thing about Dee was that he constantly invaded Ryo's personal space... It wasn’t just a matter of him standing too close either. He grabbed and pawed and patted and hugged, and Ryo just wasn’t accustomed to being handled so much. It was disconcerting and a bit unsettling. But worse even than that was the way Dee, who turned out to be openly bisexual and proud of it, was forever pouncing on him, kissing him, and trying to grope him in intimate places. It was a problem Ryo couldn’t seem to find a solution for; no matter how many times he told Dee to stop, and that he wasn’t interested, nothing deterred him. That kind of dogged persistence could be a great asset when they were working on a case, but it wasn’t such an admirable quality when he was subjecting Ryo to unwanted attention.

Or was the real problem the simple fact that deep down, Ryo didn’t really want his partner to stop?

The End


End file.
